Jango Fett vs. Mechagodzilla 3
Jango Fett vs. Mechagodzilla 3 is Pygmy Hippo 2's second What-If DBX. Description Star Wars vs. Godzilla! It's a duel between the two greatest technologically advanced hunters from two of the West and East's most popular sci-fi series! DBX The Orks were in the middle of invading another poor unsuspecting planet when their ships started getting blown up by what looked like lightning in space. The ground forces were soon sent flying by some massive robot landing and making a massive crater before it roared, giving every Boy in the nearby vicinity busted eardrums. From inside the tall silver and black bipedal robotic Megalosaurus, Akane Yashiro controlled Mechagodzilla 3's actions, which currently were making the Ork hordes retreat from the planet with it's powerful Twin Maser Cannon and shoulder Railguns. "How many times are these...weird things going to keep showing up?" Akane was dealing with the Greenskins for the third time this week but something was different as a nearby mechanic, at least a crude version, fired a weird ray gun at Kiryu which began shrinking down to ten feet tall. Luckily Yashiro shrunk with it but it was still concerning that a hundred foot tall kaiju hunter had just been turned into a really high tech costume and then Slave 1 appeared in orbit before landing a couple feet away. A man in silver and blue Mandalorian armor stepped out, dual wielding WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and wearing a Mitronomon Transports Z-6 jetpack on his back, his name was Jango Fett. "Nice of my clients to make this a fair fight." "Halt or I will be forced to open fire!" The bounty hunter flew closer with his jetpack before landing and twirling his blaster pistols causing Mechagodzilla to aim it's Railguns at him. "I'll admit, I've seen a lot in the universe, but this is definitely new." "Who are you?!" "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango shot the kaiju hunter with his WESTAR-34s but the red shots only scorched the heavy armor of Kiryu which then began charging a Twin Maser Cannon shot. "Huh, so that's still as resilient as a Republic cruiser. Name's Jango Fett, by the way." "I'm Akane Yashiro but you'll remember Mechagodzilla 3 or Kiryu as the one who ended you!" Here we goooo! Fett's jetpack saved him from certain death as the lightning-like beam anhilated the ground where he stood a couple seconds ago and he retaliated with his Kelvarek Consolidated Arms mini concussion missile that staggered the third Mechagodzilla and sent sparks flying. Akane fired the Railguns and one hit Jango repeatedly in the torso, sending him spiraling through the air but his durasteel held up to the blows and he landed perfectly fine. However he had to act extremely fast to avoid getting impaled on Kiryu's Maser Blade and fired his Czerka ZX miniature flame projector to blind the kaiju hunter as he leaped out of the way. "Great, my target's got a lightsaber." "He knows what he's doing, just great, this situation's even worse than I thought." While both hunters were having second thoughts, they knew that they had to end this battle soon and a flurry of Multiple Interlocking Rockets came out of Mechagodzilla's Back Unit which Jango shot down with his blaster pistols and had to use his BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser to blow up one that got too close for comfort. The two then copied each other's next move, they both shot a wire at each other, Yashiro to pull the Mandalorian closer and he did it to immobilize the machine but both were now just stuck in place. Both broke free after a couple awkward seconds and Fett's jetpack burst out flames as he rocketed backwards, firing Type-12A anti-personnel rockets as he went, while Kiryu's Back Unit burst out flames as well and rocketed it forwards as the shoulder-mounted Railguns cleared the rockets out of it's path. "This should do the trick." Jango holstered one WESTAR-34 to pull out his field security overloader device that let out an ultrasonic whine that forced Mechagodzilla's pilot to cover her ears before the machine shut down completely. "No, no, no..." The bounty hunter unleashed a barrage of Type-12B capsules to blind the kaiju hunter with gas before unleashing even more rockets on Akane's unresponsive vehicle, causing smoke to start coming out and whittling down the armor slowly. Fett made an error in shooting out one of the eyes with his blaster pistol as Kiryu roared to life and tackled him headfirst, knocking the wind out of him, before throwing him upwards and smacking him with it's tail. Mechagodzilla tried to repeat the process but Jango was prepared this time and dug his wristband retractable blades into the wiring on the tail and slammed his boot spikes in next before firing his wrist mounted grappling hook into the base of the tail. Yashiro was rocked backwards as the machine staggered forwards and almost sounded like it was roaring in pain as the Mandalorian retreated with his jetpack and the tail still stuck on his boots. "That's it! I'm done playing this game!" Fett barely had gotten the tail off his spikes before he was sent flying backwards by the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon and then caught in Kiryu's chest claws before it collapsed it's right hand into the Anti-Beast Drilling Device and started lowering it towards his helmet. Jango's helmet was penetrated by the Spiral Claw but Akane Yashiro gasped in pain as she felt something hit her and looked down to see a Kaminoan saber dart had completely obliterated her lower body, fired from her foe's wrist-mounted Velocity-7 dart shooter that was right against a hole in the armor. The machine died with it's kaiju hunter pilot and the bounty hunter's body toppled backwards as the claws let go...before removing his ruined helmet. "Too close. I'm going to need Slave 1 to transport this thing." But as Fett walked away to his ship, the yellow lights in Kiryu's eyes came back on and it returned to life to anhilate it's foes jetpack with a Twin Maser Cannon shot. The original Godzilla had returned to avenge his fallen pilot and the Back Unit's thrusters activated again as Mechagodzilla tackled Jango once again, this time stabbing him through the gut with his Maser Blade. The Mandalorian tried to fire his WESTAR-34 but the machine's jaws snapped shut on his blaster pistol and hand, forcing him to unleash a blaze of flame to make it let go as he cried out in pain. Fett fired his remaining rockets to drive Kiryu backwards and drew his other WESTAR-34 to take potshots but it was useless as the kaiju hunter shot it out of his hands with a Railgun shot before opening it's chest up. Jango was blinded by a bright white light as the Absolute Zero Cannon was charging up to finish him off but he had other plans. "Fetts always collect a bounty." The bounty hunter reassured himself as he activated the only thing that remained of his jetpack, the anti-vehicle homing missile that locked onto the kaiju hunter before preparing to launch. Neither could move away from either attack so at least they hoped that their opponent wouldn't survive either as both final attacks fired and hit their targets. Jango Fett was immediately frozen and while the ice statue stood tall for a couple seconds, it eventually collapsed under its own weight. Mechagodzilla 3 or Kiryu suffered a far more dramatic fate as it exploded into bits of metal scrap with a final roar, the only recognizable thing to land on the ground afterwards was the head. Neither contender had survived and not even the Orks returned but a young boy came out and kicked the machine's head away before picking up his father's mangled helmet. THIS DBX'S WINNER IS... BOBA FETT?! Next Time Mario vs. Scorpion Last Time Slasher Villains vs. Virtual PsychosCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Futuristic Theme Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Pygmy Hippo 2